powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
: This is a disambiguation page for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the first entry in the Power Rangers TV series. Series Overview Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (abbreviated as "MMPR") is a live-action television and movie series based on the Super Sentai series Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, and is the first entry in the Power Rangers metaseries. It premiered on Fox Kids on August 28, 1993 and ended on February 17, 1996 with 155 episodes. The show's second and third seasons, while still using the Zyuranger costumes, used elements (mechas, monsters, etc.) from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger respectively. The exception to this is Tommy, who, upon becoming the White Mighty Morphin power Ranger, used Dairanger's KibaRanger suit. The show revolves around a group of five "teenagers with attitude" that would become the first team of Power Rangers on Earth, led by their mentor Zordon and his robotic assistant Alpha 5 against the evil witch Rita Repulsa and her minions, who were accidentally freed from their confinement on the moon where Zordon previously defeated them 10,000 years before the series. Over the course of the show, Rita would be aided by Lord Zedd, the self-proclaimed "Emperor of Evil" and later Rita's husband, Rito Revolto, Rita's incompetent brother who at first managed to destroy the Thunderzords and the Ranger's powers, and Master Vile, Rita's father, who forced them to find new powers after losing their old ones. However, the main five rangers would also be joined by many allies of their own; the first being Tommy Oliver, who was originally the evil Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, corrupted by Rita, before being broken free of her spell and joining the other Rangers, later becoming the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger after the Green Ranger powers expired, Ninjor, who aided them in restoring their powers after Rito destroyed them, and the Aquitar Rangers, who took their place in the fight against Rita after Master Vile reverted them to children and they sought out the Zeo Crystals. In the second season of series and on, Jason, Trini, and Zack would be replaced by Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park respectively when the former three left for a world peace conference. In the third season, Kimberly would be replaced by Katherine Hillard respectively in order for the former to pursue her athletic dreams. The series was succeeded by Power Rangers Zeo. In 2010, the series was re-aired on ABC Kids with some "revisions" done to it, such as adding comic book effects (sound bubbles and effects when someone was hit, freeze frames that had comic book overlays, etc.) to the episodes and a new logo. This series was cancelled early at 32 episodes due to negative reception, and Saban re-acquiring the rights to the series. On online streaming websites or in some foreign countries, some episodes also have minor differences in them. These differences are outlined here. The revision episodes aired from January 2 to August 28. Teams * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The first known team of Power Rangers on Earth. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995 movie team) - The team seen in the movie, set in an alternate timeline. * Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - A group of Putty Patrollers disguised as the Power Rangers. *Mutant Rangers - A group of Putty Patrollers that were given the Badge of Darkness to become Rangers. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The team seen in the Boom! Studios comic books. * All-New Power Rangers - A team formed from old and new rangers with a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger motif in the 2016 comic. * Power Rangers (2017 movie team) - The team seen in the 2017 movie as a reinvention. Seasons * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 - The first season in the Mighty Morphin series of Power Rangers, based on Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 - The second season in the Mighty Morphin series, using assets from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 - The third season in the Mighty Morphin series, using assets from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - a miniseries concluding the third season leading into Power Rangers Zeo, and a fuller adaptation of Kakuranger. Movies * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie - A movie based on the TV series set in an alternate universe. * Power Rangers - A 2017 reboot of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. Video Games * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (video game) - A list of video games based on the TV series. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition - A fighting game released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game) - A list of video games based on the movie. * Power Rangers Legacy Wars - A mobile video game tie-in for the 2017 film. Toys * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (90's toyline) - The original toyline produced for the TV series when it aired. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (toyline) - A toyline made to promote the 1995 movie. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2010 toyline) - A reproduction of the 90's toyline released in 2010. * Legacy Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - A 2013 toyline made in commemoration of the 20th anniversary of the series. * Power Rangers (2017 movie toyline) - A toyline made for the 2017 film re-imagining. Comics * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 Comic) - A comic series based on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Power Rangers: Aftershock - A graphic novel set after the events of the 2017 film Live Performance * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live - A live performance based on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. DVDs * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: ClassiXX Season 1 - A German release of the first season of the show. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: ClassiXX Season 2 - A German release of the second season of the show. Intro * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Intro (Italy) - The Italian intro theme for the series. Wiki * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Notes - Note worthy facts about the series. * Comparison:Dairangers vs. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Comparison:Kakurangers vs. Aquitar Rangers * Comparison:Kakurangers vs. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Comparison:Zyurangers vs. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers de:Mighty Morphin fr:Mighty Morphin es:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Season Category:Shows